The present invention relates to construction and mounting of temperature controlled heat sinks or heat exchanger for burn-in boards where high power is being generated by the circuits on the chips that are being tested on the burn-in board. The heat sinks are made and mounted to have intimate contact with the chips without causing undue loading, and are controlled for cooling, as well as heating, when needed. A helium layer can be provided between the heat sinks and chips when greater heat conductivity is desired between the heat sink and the chip.
In the prior art, burn-in boards for testing integrated circuits in particular have been advanced, and these are usually boards that will mount a number of individual chips, and which are controlled to individually test the circuits on the chips. The tests are carried out in an oven, under an elevated temperature.
It is desirable to control the temperature of the chips to determine that the circuits on the chips are functioning properly. The sequence of testing can be carried out in a known manner. The connections for the burn-in tests are made at the back edge of the burning boards to connectors on the back wall of the oven for the burn-in system. The burn-in board controls are known, and for example, can include controls and connectors such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,948.